


Oh, how they pound

by itsalwayssunnyit



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, M/M, Office Shenanigans, Oral Sex, PWP, Secret Santa, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyit/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyit
Summary: Adam draws a name for Secret Santa and promptly forgets about it. Until, that is, the Christmas party rolls around and Frank Pritchard ends up without a present.Adam manages to make up for it.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Oh, how they pound

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during Christmas time and it's a little late, but it's out. Hope you guys like it!

Walking into Sarif Industries in the first week of December, the first thing Adam Jensen notices, more than a bit taken aback, is the humongous Christmas tree in the middle of the lobby.

“A bit much, isn’t it?” Cindy Martinez muses as he slowly walks past her, helplessly staring up at the decoration. When did they put it up? There was no sign of Christmas when he left the night before and he’s pretty sure he was one of the last people to leave the building — Sarif’s new policy on report submission made damn sure of that.

“It definitely sends a message,” Adam concedes, still a bit unsure of what message that is. It’s definitely opulent, gold and black ornaments glimmering on the tree branches. The _very big_ tree branches. He’s already getting used to such displays around the company, however, even though he’s only just started working there.

“Hold up a minute, Jensen. Here.” Cindy calls him when he’s about to walk away, handing him a black bag with the company logo on the side. “We’re drawing names for Secret Santa.”

Adam looks between Cindy and the bag, a confused frown on his face. “Oh? I’m not…”

“It’s not optional. Make sure you didn’t get your own name, though.” Her unwavering grin tells him he’s not the first person to try and protest the proceedings.

A bit gingerly, Adam shoves his hand inside the bag and then immediately shoves the piece of paper he takes into his coat without as much as looking at it. Muttering a half-hearted, “Thanks,” he goes onto the rest of his day, during which he completely forgets about the whole thing.

-x-

It isn’t until people start talking about their Christmas shopping and who they think got whom for Secret Santa that Adam remembers the paper he left in his coat and then put… where was it, again?

He doesn’t even remember _opening_ the damn thing, which, really, is just the cherry on top. Naturally, he tears his room apart looking for the damn paper, which leads to Dr. Megan Reed taking one look at him and going, “What, did you lose your Secret Santa?”

It’s not what she says, but the way she says it — like she can’t believe she expected any different from him — that has his face heating up.

When he doesn’t reply, she huffs out a laugh, mumbling, “You’re hopeless,” and promptly calls Faridah Malik down to gather intel about who Adam might have gotten. After she gets over her suspicion at Reed calling her over, she is more than happy to waste some time with them.

“I know Athene got you this year, Reed, and I’m pretty sure Josie from manufacturing got me — she’s been asking me the weirdest questions lately,” Malik says, sitting on top of Adam’s desk and being absolutely no help at all. “I got her husband, Greg, which is very fortunate. He’ll never see it coming.”

“Well, I got Sevchenko. So these are out, Adam.” Megan pushes the chair he’s sitting on away from the desk and starts typing on his computer.

“Oh, that really narrows it down, thank you ladies so much,” Adam deadpans, looking at the papers he took out of his top drawer — he really ought to stop keeping the receipts of everything he buys. He’ll never use any of this garbage.

“Oh, we’re just getting started. Move over,” Malik says, elbowing Megan away from the computer and typing some information onto the… well, that’s a spreadsheet. Onto the fucking _spreadsheet_ Megan started. “So, I know Nia got Faherty.”

All in all, they spend about two hours getting absolutely nothing done, which is fine with Malik as she waits for the chopper to get fixed from their last adventure. They do manage to narrow down the possibilities to a list of nine names, by which time they’re all starving, so they head out to get lunch and collectively decide that Adam might have gotten himself in the draw, for all they know.

-x-

Adam doesn’t know what he was expecting from the Christmas party, but it definitely wasn’t David Sarif getting plastered on eggnog in the middle of the cafeteria and tearing up talking about prosthetics for animals. When the _pictures_ come out, though, Adam decides the eggnog is his new favorite drink ever and hops on the train to regret-city right along with his boss.

“I mean… would you _look_ at them? No legs whatsoever and they’re still _so_ happy,” Sarif says, shoving a pocket secretary in Adam’s face. “We as a _species_ are not capable of being _this_ happy, son.”

Adam nods in absolute agreement, head swimming with too much alcohol and too little food. He’s not that big a fan of Christmas time, but the alcohol is certainly getting him to warm up.

Until, that is, Athene starts waving at them across the cafeteria, calling them over to get their presents. Which is when Adam _remembers_ and goes cold all over. There’s a lot to be said about Adam Jensen, but his selective memory might just be one of his best attributes. Too bad it doesn’t look that good on a résumé.

Someone gets Sarif a puppy calendar for Christimas, which has the company’s CEO cooing for the next half hour or so. Adam gets a copy of _Brave New World_ , which… yeah, he’s read it before, but it’s a damn nice edition. Try as he might, though, he’s way too drunk to guess who gave him the book, but trying to do so leads him to noticing a certain head of cyber-security looking around all gloomy because, well, _he_ didn’t get a present.

Because Adam is a _jerk_. And obviously didn’t draw his own name.

Frank Pritchard puts on a brave face, but Adam can tell he’s upset — the guy already feels enough like an outsider, but this? Probably sting a lot more than he’s letting on. And, yeah, the guy is kind of a prick, but that doesn’t really excuse Adam, does it?

Or maybe that’s the eggnog talking. It definitely helps Adam not to question himself when he goes looking for Frank when he notices his absence. Head swimming a bit, stomach more than a bit queasy — that eggnog was definitely not safe for work.

Pritchard is washing his hands in the men’s room when Adam enters. He takes one look in the mirror and his expression darkens.

“Great. It's you,” he mumbles, drying his hand a lot more aggressively than necessary. Adam steps closer.

“Are you okay?” he asks. Blurts out, really. No real plan in sight. It does get Frank to turn around, though.

“Me? I'm great. _Fantastic_ , really. Did you need something?”

Well, it’s a good thing Adam is not sober. It’s a lot easier to say, “I wanted to apologize…” Frank arches an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Yeah, I think I was your… secret Santa.”

Frank sighs, posture relaxing despite how annoyed he sounds. “You _think_?”

Adam shrugs. He goes for nonchalant, but only comes off as awkward. “I honestly forgot about it. And then I lost my paper…” He steps forward, efficiently popping into Frank’s personal space. “I'm sorry. I'll… I’ll make it up to you.”

The corner of Pritchard’s lips curls up before he can school his expression into something neutral. “Yeah? How do you plan on doing that?”

With a sheepish grin, Adam starts taking stuff out of his pockets. “Will you accept… five dollars and twelve… no, eleven cigarettes?” He holds up the pack of cigarettes. Frank doesn’t take it, hands on his hips. Adam shakes the cigarette pack. “It wasn't intentional.”

“Don't worry about it,” Frank concedes, something considering in his gaze. _It’s a Christmas miracle_ , Adam thinks. “I will take a cigarette, though.”

“Yeah?” When Frank reaches for the pack, Adam doesn’t let go of it, a sudden idea escaping his lips before he can think twice, “Or I could make it up to you in another way…”

Something reckless flutters in his stomach as Adam watches the understanding dawn on Pritchard’s face. It’s not that he regrets his offer, really. Pritchard is a reasonably attractive guy and Adam kind of likes the idea of redirecting the animosity they share towards something more… productive.

Besides, Adam’s drunk enough and has been single long enough that coming onto a coworker in the company’s restroom seems perfectly reasonable.

“What?!” Frank exclaims. He lets go of the pack of cigarettes, but doesn’t step back. “Are you serious, Jensen?”

Adam cocks his head, moving minutely closer, a teasing smirk on his lips. He knows he got the answer he wants the instant Pritchard pauses to consider the offer. “That depends.”

“On what?”

Very slowly, Adam reaches for Frank, lays his hand on Frank’s waist, his touch light and questioning. He wants to _hear_ it, though, so he asks, “Is that a yes?”

Frank narrows his eyes. He manages to looks utterly pissed off as he pulls a grinning Adam into an empty stall. The door is locked with a click and Adam is just drunk enough not to care if he seems too eager as he kneels at Frank’s feet.

“ _Goddamnit_ , Jensen.”

Adam takes a minute to appreciate the real motivation of Frank’s animosity towards him because Frank’s already half-hard when Adam pulls his cock out. He feels it’s perfectly reasonable to ask, then, “Come on, call me Adam.”

“Okay.” The word shudders out of Frank's lips as Adam slowly licks around the head. “Adam…”

He’s not elegant or particularly skilled, but Frank hardly seems to mind. He keeps staring down in disbelief as Adam sucks him off, one hand around the base of the shaft and the other pulling at Frank’s hips, encouraging him to move with him, thrusting shallowly.

It’s over all too soon for Adam’s liking, but, still, they’re lucky no one comes into the restroom. With the sloppy sounds Adam makes around Frank’s cock and the breathless curses the tech lets out alongside Adam’s name, it wouldn’t be hard to guess what’s going on. Frank tries to warn Adam when he’s close, but, well, Adam doesn’t like doing anything halfway. He swallows every drop of Frank’s come, milking the aftershocks and pulling away with soft sound when Frank becomes too sensitive. He then rests his face against Frank’s thigh and fumbles his own pants open. His own touch burns when he wraps a hand around himself, too close to finishing before he’s even properly started.

“Come here,” Frank tells him with a long-suffering sigh that Adam sees right through. Frank pulls him up by his coat and Adam goes, unexpectedly pliant, lets Frank press him against the opposite wall and kiss him long and deep, humming in appreciation at his own taste on Adam’s lips. When Frank’s hand replaces Adam’s, any chance Adam had to kiss him back properly goes out the window. He spills with Frank’s tongue curling against his own, moaning loud and surprised. Fuck, it’s good. It’s _too_ good, and Adam doesn’t want to think of the reasons why.

The grin on Frank’s face is cocky as the tech assesses the mess they’ve made. He wipes his hand on a piece of paper which he then tosses into the basket with a soft, “So..." He clears his throat. “You're forgiven. Adam.”

Adam snorts, still a bit shaky. Instead of replying, he pulls Frank in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any mistakes lying around, please? I'll be very very veeeery thankful <3  
> all feedback is welcome!


End file.
